Déjame curar tus heridas
by alin33
Summary: Este fic esta basado en el dorama de mi adorable Sam Sum. Advierto que no sera muy parecido al dorama ya que utilizare i propia creatividad para escribirlo así que espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Era una linda mañana estaba algo nublado pero a él le gustaba después de todo no hacia ni frio ni calor. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era encontrar las llaves que llevaba buscando desde hace una hora, su apartamento estaba de cabeza y el llanto de la niña no le ayudaba mucho

—Ring… ring

Lo que le faltaba que el teléfono sonara así que dejo de estar en su búsqueda por las llaves además no podía dejar a su pequeña llorando así que cargándola contesto el teléfono

—Diga

—Hola hermano

—Hola

—Como has estado

—Bien….

— Y como esta ella

—Hikari está bien

—Sabes….

La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba insegura en si era mejor continuar o no pero al final continuo hablando

—Estaba pensando que pronto será el cumpleaños de mama y creo que sería bueno que la visitaras… ella te extraña

—….No iré

—Pero…

—A ella no le importo

—Se le nota triste….además papa quie…

—Basta no quiero hablar del tema y ya es tarde…tengo que encontrar mis llaves para irme a trabajar

—Ya buscaste en el bolsillo derecho de tu chamarra

Dejo un momento el teléfono y se dirigió donde se encontraba su chamarra... se sonrojo al ver que ahí estaban sus llaves, las volvió a guardar y regreso al teléfono

—Si estaban ahí

—Lo sabia… te conozco tan bien que me sorprende que todavía estés con vida después de vivir solo durante cinco años

—Tengo que colgar…. hablamos luego

No le dio tiempo de que contestara la otra persona cuando ya había colgado, se quedo viendo el teléfono para ver si sonaba otra vez pero no fue así

Edward Elric un chico cabello rubio y largo, ojos dorados y algo pequeño para su edad.

Caminaba por la calle cargando a una bebe de apenas cuatro años de edad esta tenia ojos cafés oscuros, su pelo café obscuro y una piel morena cuando llego a Shangri un hotel de cinco estrellas paso a recepción.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días Ed

Contestaba una chica de cabello negro y corto con ojos negros su nombre María Ross era la ayudante del dueño del hotel

—Edward que te he dicho sobre traer a esa niña contigo

—Pero no tengo con quien dejarla y no esperaras que la deje sola.

—Edward en serio me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo dejar que traigas a la niña siempre además he recibido muchas quejas de los clientes de ella por estar corriendo en los pasillos

—Vas a despedirme

Esto lo decía con una expresión seria

—No te estoy despidiendo solo te pido que dejes a la niña con alguien

—No tengo con quien dejarla

—Que hay de tu familia

Edward bajo la vista un momento y después la subió

—Creo que mejor me voy

—Espera Ed

—No te preocupes María encontrare otro trabajo

—Pero… Ed

—No tengo a nadie con quien dejarla y tú no quieres que la traiga es mejor que me vaya

Edward veía como su ahora ex jefa se mostraba preocupada y dando un pequeño suspiro

—Ah….No te preocupes María no te culpo de nada

Intentaba calmar un poco su culpabilidad

—De acuerdo pero si necesitas algo llámame

Edward solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora caminaba por las calles con una bolsa de leche y otros alimentos que le había regalado María, tenía que encontrar trabajo pronto ya que con su familia no contaba…

— (Bueno solo puedo contar con Al pero no quiero meterlo en problemas)

Alphonse era su hermano menor no lo había visto desde que él se había ido de su casa y solo se comunicaban por teléfono.

Bajo la vista a sus brazos donde se encontraba Hikari durmiendo.

Todavía recordaba lo duro que había resultado cuidarla el primer año. Jamás había pensado que al regresar de un intercambio estudiantil traería con él un bebe pero no se arrepentía de su decisión y estaba seguro que saldría adelante.

Eran las siete de la noche y el solo estaba ahí sentado en el restaurante del hotel en el que había estado trabajando. Escuchando lo que decía el idiota que tenía enfrente

—Edward yo…

—No tienes algo que decirme

—Por que estas aquí

—Solo eso… quien era la chica con la que estabas en el parque besándote

—No se supone que estarías trabajando

—Me despidieron

En lo que ellos seguían hablando atrás de su mesa se encontraba otra pareja conformada por un pelinegro alto de ojos negros y una piel algo clara junto con una chica castaña.

—Vaya que mal día a tenido ese chico no lo crees

—Supongo que sí pero dime cuando te aras cargo del hotel de tu familia

La chica no estaba muy a gusto escuchando la conversación de la otra pareja y quería cambiar el tema

—"Ya terminemos"

—Valla forma de terminar una relación

El pelinegro seguía escuchando la conversación

—"Solo así primero me engañas por tres meses y luego me dejas"

—Eso debió doler

—"Tu tuviste la culpa pasas más tiempo con Hikari que conmigo"

—"Pasaba tiempo con los dos… maldito hijo de *** "

—"Cuida tu lenguaje"

El pelinegro seguía escuchando hasta que la chica le dio una cachetada

—Sabes Roy deberías atender mejor a tu cita que estarle poniendo atención a esa otra pareja

El no dijo nada y solo vio como la chica se marchaba. Volteo la vista hacia atrás y vio que el rubio se encontraba sentado con la vista baja y su acompañante se marchaba por lo cual no alcanzo a verlo.

Después de unos minutos el rubio se marcho corriendo no supo a donde.

Se encontraba en el baño no lo podía creerlo ese idiota solo lo había utilizado y ahora lo dejaba con el corazón destrozado

— (Tengo que ser fuerte)

Afuera del baño se encontraba Roy escuchando como alguien lloraba supuso que sería el rubio de hace un rato por lo que decidió tocar

—Quien quiera que sea está ocupado

La voz se lo confirmo era el mismo chico

—No deberías de llorar por ese tipo

—Ya sé que no debería

—No vale la pena

—Dime algo que no sepa

—Si lo que quieres es estar solo entonces te dejare

Dicho eso dejo que el chico se desahogara marchándose de ahí. Cuando Edward salió del baño solo alcanzo a ver un poco al peligro y decidió salir por completo después de todo ya era tarde y no podía dejar a Hikari con María ella tenía sus propios asuntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy se encontraba sentado en su escritorio pensando en lo que había sucedido a las nueve de la mañana que había llegado.

Su repostero había renunciado y se había marchado con su futura esposa le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo pero había dejado el restaurante sin postres.

Le había marcado a su amigo Maes Hughes pidiendo que le prestara a su repostero pero le había dicho que tenían demasiado trabajo pero que le presentaría a alguien que hacía muy buenos postres aunque no había estudiado para eso.

Desde entonces habían pasado tres largas horas y ya casi era hora de la comida empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea dejárselo todo a Maes después de todo el restaurante era suyo y era su responsabilidad.

Edward se encontraba parado enfrente del hotel en el que había estado trabajando y en el que rompió con su novio el día anterior.

María le había hablado en la mañana diciéndole que el dueño quería hablar con él no le había dado muchos detalles así que estaba inseguro de entrar pero una vez que se animó y entro se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su antiguo jefe.

Después de todo no podría ser malo que su antiguo jefe le llamara tal vez quería contratarlo nuevamente así que apuro el paso al elevador cargando a Hikari.

Era la una de la tarde Maes le había marcado hace treinta minutos y ahora se encontraba en la oficina de su amigo.

Toco la puerta y cuando escucho el pase abrió la puerta, su amigo se encontraba sentado atrás del escritorio.

—Roy te estábamos esperando

—Tienes a mi repostero

Maes se paró de su asiento, su amigo parecía algo tenso así que decidió no andarse con rodeos

—Te presento a Edward Elric

Enseguida de que su amigo termino vio a un chico con el cabello largo y de color oro atado en una trenza que colgaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un color dorado.

Estaba seguro que lo había visto en alguna parte pero eso no importaba ahora mismo ya lo recordaría con el tiempo, vio como el chico se levantaba del asiento que estaba ocupando.

—Es muy bajito no te parece

Ed que había escuchado eso frunció el ceño todavía ni conocía a ese hombre y ya lo estaba insultando.

—¡Quien es tan bajito que hasta una hormiga le hace sombra!

Vaya que el enano tenía carácter pero él no había dicho eso, ahora que lo observaba bien se cuestionaba la edad del muchacho

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 20

Se había calmado un poco y ahora solo tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido

—Bien…Roy este chico de aquí es el repostero

Roy alzo una ceja y observo al rubio que no se atrevía a dirigirle la vista tal vez todavía estaba ofendido por su comentario

—Sabes hacer pasteles

—Claro que si

—No me imagino como alcanzaras los ingredientes para hacerlos

Ed se ofendió de nuevo pero necesitaba el empleo y eso quería decir que debía controlar un poco su carácter.

Al diablo ese pelinegro se estaba metiendo con él pues no lo dejaría pasar como así pero cuando estaba dispuesto a regresarle el insulto Maes lo agarro del hombro

—Roy no deberías insultarlo ni siquiera lo conoces, además me dijiste que necesitabas un repostero. Ed no ha estudiado para eso pero sus postres son deliciosos

Roy dirigió nuevamente su vista al chico si Maes se lo estaba presentando entonces debía ser cierto.

—Sígueme

Dicho eso dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

—Espera antes que nada yo tengo una hija

Esto desconcertó a Roy como alguien tan joven podía tener una hija antes de que preguntara su amigo lo interrumpió

—Ed ya te dije que podías dejar a la pequeña Hikari con Gracias de seguro se llevaría de maravilla con Elicia

Ed estaba inseguro no conocía a la esposa de su ex jefe ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía, podría confiar en su jefe al encargarle a su bebe.

Maes vio que Edward estaba inseguro de dejarle a su pequeña, el entendía ese sentimiento al ser padre de su maravillosa Elicia pero estaba consiente que el rubio necesitaba empleo y no tenía muchas opciones con una niña que cuidar.

—Te daré mi número de celular y el de la casa por si quieres comunicarte. Además Roy puede llevarte a mi casa para que recojas a la pequeña Hikari.

Ed observo a Maes se veía confiable y le había dado una buena opción tal vez podría intentarlo solo por su pequeña.

— Esta bien

Después de eso vio cómo su ahora jefe salía de la oficina decidió seguirlo después de que Maes le diera los números correspondientes.

Habían llegado al restaurante se la habían pasado todo el camino en silencio y cuando llegaron antes de bajar Mustang le había dicho que lo pondría a prueba para evaluar sus postres antes de contratarlo.

Estaba seguro que pasaría la prueba después de todo no por nada lo consideraban un genio en lo que hacía y aunque no había estudiado para eso había aprendido a hacer diferentes postres con ayuda de algunos libros que había leído sobre repostería y algunas clases que había tomado, era ahora que en verdad agradecía a su hermano por haberlo obligado a ir a esas clases e insistir que le haría bien aprender algo así.

—Bien juntare a los otros tres que te evaluaran…Te daré una hora para que prepares los postres que creas necesarios.

Ese pelinegro debía estar loco quería que preparara los postres en una hora pensaba reclamar pero Mustang se le adelanto.

—Aquí nos llegan muchos clientes por lo que se tiene que ser rápido y eficaz… en tu caso debes de preparar esquicitos postres en poco tiempo.

Dicho eso dejo solo a Ed, vaya con ese cretino ni siquiera le había dicho dónde estaba ubicada cada cosa

—Bien será mejor empezar.

Roy se encontraba en su oficina con sus trabajadores más confiables, sentado a la derecha estaba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones su nombre Riza Hawkeye, en el centro un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos negros de nombre Jean Havoc y en la izquierda un hombre de cabello blanco Vato Falman.

—No crees que deberíamos contratar a alguien que sea repostero y con experiencia.

Falman se mostraba inseguro ellos habían visto al chico cuando llego con Roy.

—Maes lo recomendó por lo tanto debe de ser bueno

—Es un niño

—Tiene 20 años aunque por su estatura no lo aparenta.

Roy ya les había mencionado que Edward seria el nuevo repostero claro que había omitido decirles que tenía una hija pero eso no lo consideraba importante que lo supieran, ahora solo debían esperar a que terminara la hora.

Las cinco personas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa fuera de la vista de los clientes y trabajadores.

Roy ya los había `presentado a todos y Edward estaba algo nervioso, las personas que tenía enfrente se veían algo estrictas, había preparado tres postres y ahora solo faltaba el veredicto.

El primero en hablar fue Havoc quien era el cocinero principal del restaurante

—Las magdalenas con chocolate están deliciosas pero como lograste hacerlas si en la cocina no hay suficientes ingredientes

Él lo sabía muy bien ya que Lan Fan quien era ayudante del antiguo repostero le había dicho que era lo que había y que no.

—Tuve que improvisar algo rápido ya que cierta persona ni siquiera se dignó en decirme donde estaba cada cosa y cuales ingredientes estaban disponibles así que use lo que estaba a mi alcance.

Edward le mandaba una mirada fulminante a Roy quien ni se inmutaba y seguía degustando cada uno de los postres.

Debía admitir que sabían estupendos pero aun así no se lo daría a conocer.

La siguiente en hablar fue Riza quien probaba una creme bruleé

—Tus postres son sencillos no te parece

—Bueno no tuve tiempo suficiente como para hacer algo elaborado

—No me refería a eso aunque tus postres sean sencillos tienen un gran sabor

—La verdad es que a mí me sorprende que hayas podido alcanzar los utensilios necesarios con tu tamaño

Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para no saltar sobre Mustang en verdad ese hombre le caía cada vez peor.

Era cierto que tuvo un poco de problemas para alcanzar algunas cosas pero nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Además del tiempo en la elaboración que cada uno de los postres tarda, por ejemplo esta fondue de chocolate se necesita 1hr para prepararlo pero lo hiciste solo en menos tiempo.

En verdad que los tres estaban impresionados y Edward se sentía halagado por los comentarios recibidos ahora solo faltaba el veredicto de Mustang después de todo él era el jefe.

—Bien ya que al parecer a los cuatro nos gustaron tus postres empezaras mañana de siete de la mañana a cinco de la tarde.

—Espera un momento ya te había dicho que tengo una hija no puedo estarla despertando tan temprano.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con aquella declaración no esperaban que el rubio se levantara y golpeara la mesa.

El primero en reaccionar fue Roy no esperaba que ese enano se enojara por algo tan irrelevante para él aunque debía admitir que era bastante lindo cuando se enojaba pero enseguida quiso abofetearse por estar pensando algo así.

—Bien trabajaras de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde, de las tres a las cinco tendrás tiempo libre y al terminar harás la cena, cada tercer lunes descansaras.

—De acuerdo


	3. Chapter 3

Edward y Roy se encontraban en la oficina del primero ya que este quería tratar algunos asuntos con el rubio.

—Bien, te explicare las reglas, tendrás que estar cinco meses a prueba, te advierto que soy exigente en cuanto se refiere a la efectividad de mis empleados. Cuando llegues debes limpiar la cocina y también antes de retirarte. Tendrás a alguien que te ayude con los postres… por lo que me dijo Maes no estudiaste para repostería, ¿Verdad?—Edward solo asintió—En ese caso tendrás que averiguar cómo hacer diversos postres.

—En eso no hay problema, he investigado y elaborado diversas recetas, también tengo algo de experiencia en eso, cuando en el hotel les hacían falta chefs o reposteros yo les ayudaba.

—En ese caso, confiare en la opinión de Maes y en tu trabajo.

—Bien ahora puedes llevarme a la casa del señor Hughens, quisiera recoger a mi hija.

Oh claro se le había olvidado ese detalle, bueno tenía que pagarle el favor a Maes así que solo llevaría al rubio hoy y después que se las arreglará solo, él no iba a ser guía de nadie.

—De acuerdo pero solo será esta vez y mañana te presentare formalmente ante todos.

*—*—*—*—*

Edward y Roy ya se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Maes, el pelinegro debía admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por el chico a su lado, también quería conocer a la hija de este.

El primero toco la puerta enseguida se escucho una voz dulce diciendo un momento y enseguida se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

—Roy que milagro verte por aquí.

—Hola Gracia

— ¿Y quién es él?

Decía mientras veía al chico que estaba a lado del pelinegro.

—Perdone, mi nombre es Edward.

—Oh así que tu eres la persona de la que tanto habla Maes.

Esto sorprendió al rubio no esperaba que Maes hablara de él.

—Pero pasen

—No gracias solo vengo por mi hija y me voy.

—Aun me parece increíble que un enano como tu tenga una hija

Ed al escuchar eso le salto una vena en la frente aun estaba a tiempo de renunciar.

—Vamos Roy no molestes al chico.

Decía Maes mientras salía de atrás de su esposa y cargaba una niña de tres años.

—Ed… Hikari está durmiendo… ven te llevaré a donde se encuentra.

Este solo asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo mientras que los otros dos se quedaban en la puerta.

—Pasa Roy puedes esperar a Ed en la sala

—Gracias pero debo declinar solo traje a Elric.

—No piensas irte y dejar que regrese solo a su casa con una niña en sus brazos o si.

Bien con ese comentario se dispuso a entrar tampoco quería que le pasara algo a su nuevo repostero.

*—*—*—*

Roy se dirigía a la ultima habitación de la casa enojado había esperado por una hora y Maes y el enano no aparecían que tanto se podían tardar solo era cuestión de cargar a una niña.

Cuando llego a la habitación estaba a punto de abrir pero una conversación del otro lado lo detuvo.

—Ed si gustas puedes vivir aquí con mi familia.

—No gracias ya tengo un apartamento. Pero agradezco su hospitalidad.

—Pero solo estas tu y Hikari por lo que se.

—Estamos bien.

Esa voz se le hacía conocida, ya la había escuchado con anterioridad pero en donde.

—Maes agradezco lo que has hecho por mí pero por favor no te entrometas en mi vida.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ya lo recordaba era el mismo chico del hotel como no lo había reconocido antes.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con una niña en brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward arqueo una de sus cejas al ver a Mustang parado en frente parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Muévete idiota.

Con esas palabras solo gano que el pelinegro dirigiera su mirada hacia él y vio como una sonrisa se forma en su blanco rostro.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu nuevo jefe Elric.

—No estamos en el trabajo así que te digo como a mí se me pegue la gana además que haces todavía aquí, se supone que solo me traías y luego te largabas.

Maes solo veía como discutían sin interferir pero empezaba a oscurecer y era mejor que se fueran antes de que anocheciera.

—Bien tortolos creo que es mejor que se vallan a menos que quieran compartir una habitación.

Ante esto Ed y Roy fulminaron con la mirada a Maes, el cual no le daba importancia al asunto.

—Bien yo me voy Maes… hasta mañana idiota

—Ed no olvides que puedes traer mañana a la pequeña Hikari mañana.

Ed solo asintió y paso por un lado de Roy para seguir caminado.

—Vaya con el enano.

—Pero es lindo no lo crees Roy.

—Y yo que sé.

—Vamos Roy a mi no me engañas te gusta el chico.

—Deja de decir idioteces, como me va a gustar alguien que apenas conocí esta mañana.

Decía Roy mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras que Maes puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

—No crees que ya es hora de que te consigas una esposa o esposo.

—Adiós Maes.

Terminando de decir eso empezó a caminar tenía que apresurarse para alcanzar al oji dorado.

*—*—*—*

Ed iba caminado con dirección a una estación de autobuses ya quería regresar a su apartamento y acostarse en la cama a descansar.

—Espera un momento enano.

El rubio freno su paso al escuchar esto último intentando controlarse para no gritar en medio de la calle y por sobre todo para no despertar a Hikari.

Cuando el pelinegro estuvo atrás de él se dio la vuelta y lo fulmino con la mirada al ver que este tenía una sonrisa burlona.

—Te llevare a tu casa pequeño no me gustaría que alguien te confundiera con una hormiga y te pisara.

Bien eso era más de lo que podía soportar y como no podía asesinarlo se conformaría con hacer lo único que podía.

Roy por su parte disfrutaba ver como Edward intentaba calmarse estaba pensando en una nueva forma de burlarse de él y lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada en sus partes nobles cortesía del oji dorado.

—Por qué hiciste eso enano

Decía mientras intentaba calmar el dolor.

—Deja de decirme enano o si no te va a ir peor.

Esto lo decía con una voz que al pelinegro le recorrió un escalofrió.

—Ahora, no necesito que me acompañes yo puedo irme solo.

Cuanto termino de decir eso empezó a caminar dejando solo a un adolorido Roy quien no puedo seguirlo.

*—*—*—*

Edward estaba por llegar a su apartamento cuando diviso en la puerta a una persona de cabello rubio al igual que el solo que este era un poco más obscuro.

— ¿Al?


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Al?

El chico volteo al escuchar que le hablaban dejando ver así sus ojos que eran de un color pardo.

—Hermano

Esto lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Ed solo lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Que no puedo visitar a mi hermano

Dijo este mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba un pequeño puchero.

—No me refiero a eso, me alegra que vengas pero… —Decía con una pequeña sonrisa que iba desapareciendo para mostrar un rostro serio —… ellos saben que estas aquí

—Si… estoy de vacaciones y les avise que estaría contigo

—Sera mejor que entremos…hablaremos más cómodos ahí.

Decía Ed con el ceño fruncido, le alegraba ver a su hermano menor pero no quería que ellos se enteraran de su ubicación, habían perdido ese derecho al gritarle que no querían saber nada de él.

*—*—*—*

Roy se encontraba en su apartamento sentado frente al televisor y con el seño fruncido, mañana se vengaría por el golpe, si que le había dolido aunque el rubio tenía agallas al golpear a su jefe.

Pensaba en como lo torturaría cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, desganado se levanto espero que el dolor se le pasara un poco para seguido dirigirse a la pared donde se encontraba el teléfono sonar.

—Bueno —Contesto de mal humor.

—Que forma es esa de hablarle a tu madre.

Contesto una voz femenina del otro lado y enseguida se podía ver a un azache parado correctamente.

—Lo siento tuve un mal día en el restaurante.

—Es tu culpa por no aceptar de una buena vez el hotel.

—Y volverme una amargada como tú, no gracias

—Tienes suerte de que estemos hablando por teléfono si no ya te hubiera golpeado.

—Si como digas —Contesto rodando los ojos—Nada más para eso me llamaste.

—Te prepare una cita para mañana a las seis de la tarde con una joven empresaria así que no lo arruines.

Terminando de decir eso corto la llamada y el pelinegro solo maldecía en su mente.

—Genial el día no pudo ser mejor.

Termino diciendo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

*—*—*—*

Se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Al veía el apartamento y frunciendo el seño.

—Como puedes vivir en un lugar así

Decía ya que este era un desastre, había ropa tirada, juguetes regados por todas partes, parecía que un tornado había pasado por ahí, como era que su hermano podía vivir en un lugar así, sabía que el orden no era de mucha importancia para su hermano pero ahora tenía una hija.

— No esta tan mal

—Hay ropa y juguetes tirados en el suelo… te puedes caer.

Decía en forma de un pequeño regaño mientras que Ed volteaba la vista algo avergonzado.

—Bueno y por cuánto tiempo te quedaras

—Tres meses… y por qué no estás en el trabajo

—Me despidieron

Vio cómo su hermano mostraba un semblante preocupado.

—No te preocupes Al—Decía con una pequeña sonrisa

—Pero…

—Ya conseguí uno nuevo

—Deja que te ayude con los gastos…

Dijo Al, sabía que su hermano jamás aceptaba ayuda de nadie por mantener su orgullo pero ahora el estaría tres meses con él, en algo tenía que ayudar.

—De eso nada, eres mi invitado

—Pero…

—No te preocupes Al tengo un nuevo trabajo y puedo mantenernos a los tres

—Entonces yo me encargare de limpiar y cuidar a mi sobrina.

—Te tomare la palabra por que en verdad necesito que alguien la cuide.

En sus rostros se mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y… ¿cómo ha ido tu vida romántica?.

Pregunto Alphonse con una mirada tierna y curiosa que hizo que Edward desvira el rostro sonrojado, ¡Dios! Su hermano era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

—Bueno… no quiero hablar de eso.

—No tienes pareja.

Afirmo el menor, Ed por su parte sintió un aura depresiva a su alrededor, no podía negar eso y lo peor es que si seguía como hasta ahora moriría solo, a sus veinte años solo había tenido tres parejas y la relación no funciono en ninguna.

—No te preocupes hermano yo hare que conozcas al amor de tu vida.

Dijo Al con una radiante sonrisa y con un brillo muy especial en los ojos que Ed no se pudo negar y solo asintió.


End file.
